Born of Ashes & Born of Ice
by megmeg654
Summary: Leaving off after season finale of season 7- Some Changes- Daenerys and Jon find solace in one another, leading to a miraculous and surprising pregnancy. Will the news of Jon Snow's parentage rip them apart, will their sense of duty tear them from each other. Or will the last Targaryens prevail stronger than before. Sorry not so great at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Jon's POV

Every time Jon snow heard it he was amazed. He had heard her speak with the harshness of Dathraki and with the smooth and gracefulness of Valyrian- but nothing compared to the way she spoke when just waking up. They had been meeting in her rooms every night for the past two and a half weeks.

Jon would wake up each morning to Dany lightly scratching shapes along his back, he would shiver in delight then hear her voice, "It's time to wake up, my sweet." Jon would smile and turn to look at her, kiss her- some mornings a bit more. After which he would leave for his own cabin and get ready for the day. That had been the way he would start his day ever since he came to her room the night they boarded her ship.

Dany and Jon would then see each other on the deck throwing sinful smirks and lustful glances at each other. It hadn't been said but Jon felt it was an unspoken agreement between the two that they would keep their nights together a secret- for now.

He didn't know, but Tyrion could see right through them. Tyrion saw Jon enter the Queens chambers, his thoughts on whether it was a good thing that the young king and queen were getting along so well- was yet to be determined.

But Jon hadn't felt this happy in a long time, he had his people to think about- of course, but something about her made him feel like the only person in the world. Jon thought about this as he headed up to the deck of the ship, where he saw Daenerys and Tyrion talking.

"Good morning, your Grace. Morning Tyrion." He greeted.

"Yes, a very good morning." Dany had turned to look at him and he could see the look of mischief in her eyes from their morning activities. Tyrion looked between the two and pretended he didn't know their secret.

"Morning Jon. Its starting to get cold, don't you think? We're getting closer." Dany nodded at Tyrion's statement, agreeing that the air was starting to get a bit crisp. Compared to the air of the south this was definitely frigid.

"Well, this is nothing compared to how it will be at Winterfell." Jon was about to ask Dany if she agreed that past the wall had been blistering cold, but he knew bringing it up would only make her think of the death of her child. A subject that made her sad, and made him angry- at his own stupidity, he Night King, and for her loss. The look in her eyes after he woke up was one he would never want to see again and one he could never forget, and the next person to cause that pain in her eyes- would die a slow death at his hands.

All three of them looked out at the sea before them, each of them with different thoughts running through their head, one with thoughts of the future- one with others secrets to keep- and one with thoughts of protection against all things.

Sorry its super short but I have to get a few chapters out of the way before the real story starts!


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa's POV

Sansa stood at the balcony overlooking the courtyard watching as Arya trained with her 'Needle', she stood thinking about what had happened over the past month or so. She thought of how she baited Lord Baelish with words of doubt about her sister, she thought about the look of shock on his face when she turned her questioning from Arya to himself. His confusion and panic when he realized he couldnt talk his way out of this one. Then the final moment when his throat was slit, justified yet bloody. Sansa pondered how Jon would react to the fact that they had executed Littlefinger without her brothers knowledge or consent. Not that she thought he would be mad about his death, maybe he would be mad about her not waiting for him. But it had to be done- Baelish didn't deserve to have the chance to wiggle his way out of it as he had done so many times before. The trail of greased fingers, and bloody footprints in his wake.

She meant what she said about being a slow learner, Sansa was embarrassed to think about how many times it took her to see his true character. As a child she learned the wickedness of the people who surrounded her during her time at King's Landing, but she chose to look the other way. Because she was a coward, and admitting that to herself was harder than having Arya spell it out for her.

Looking at how her life had turned out was a depressing thought up until she had had that bastard Ramsay killed. Even now after she had some happiness in her life, it seemed unlikely that anything other than her political life would turn out in her favor.

She looked down at her sister and wondered how vague she had been about what she had truly been through, would her sister find happiness- or would she be forever beholden to this _list_ she had created against her enemies.

Sansa thought of her brother, Bran- how he had changed so much since she had seen him last. He no longer was the curious little boy who climbed to the highest towers and lived with love. now he was a young man who spoke in riddles and had a sadness that constantly surrounded him.

And now she wondered for Jon, would he ever find any love other than love of his people, and for the duty they had bestowed upon him. Would he be forever alone, of his own doing- turning away any chance or hope for the love of another. To her knowledge her brooding brother had never been anything but a man of the nights watch and now King. Sansa couldn't know if he had ever felt true love, or if even she had known it. Both of them were lonely in this way- and she didnt know if it would ever change for either of them.

Sansa turned her back on the courtyard to look the other way, out at all the snow laying beyond the walls of Winterfell when she heard a soldier clear his throat behind her.

"Excuse me M'lady, theres been a raven. From the King." As he said this he held out the scroll of paper for her to take.

"Thank you, your dismissed," She unrolled the scroll and read the messy ledger of her brother before walking down to her sister.

"Arya, I've some news of Jon," Arya turned at the mention of her favorite brother before nodding for her to continue. "He is on his way here with the dragon Queen, they are a few days out. You'll get to see him sooner than we expected." She finished.

Sansa looked to Arya and saw a smirk appear on her face, ready t finally see their dark haired King once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Daenerys POV

The north was a beautiful place, different than anywhere she had lived in all her years. Dany didn't count the trip to save Jon past the wall, that place will forever be the place her child was murdered. And she thought the north would remind her of her short time past the wall, but it surprised her how different these two places really were. Jon had said it was colder there than it was here, but all she had been filled with adrenaline that last time she had been past this place, she was so numb after Viserion's death- she could have been frozen and she wouldn't have felt it. But now she truly felt the cold as she sat atop the horse she had been given, and was thankful for the beasts heat that warmed her through and through.

"We'll make camp here, so set up your things for tonight." Jon looked over his shoulder before dismounting.

The rest of the group followed his lead, he was the only one with true knowledge and experience of the terrain and the weather up this far north. Dany looked up at the sky searching for her children who had ventured off on their own, when she looked back down to the ground she saw Jon there offering his had to help her down from the horse. She had vast knowledge of horses from her time with the Dothraki and could easily get herself down without the help of the northerner- but she let him help her anyway.

Jon looked at her and her heart fluttered, Dany couldn't help but compare him to her former husband and lover. He was different in many ways, she had grown to love Drogo but no matter how she tried to reason it- she had been sold to him. She had chosen Daario and had enjoyed his company in many ways, but when Tyrion had told her to let him go- it wasn't as hard of a decision as she thought it might haven been if she had been in love.

This Jon Snow had not shown any interest in her when they met, ans she had been angry with him from the beginning. Thinking he had no respect for her claim as Queen, she was livid. When she realized his allegiance lied with his people she felt a sense of respect grow for him, as she felt the similarities between them grow.

She was smiling up at him when she heard a voice, "My Queen, your tent." Jorah informed her as he guided her away from Jon. Dany went into the small tent and dismissed her shadow, Jorah.

She laid in her tent for close to an hour when she heard it, the screech of her children. Dany listened closely- it wasn't Drogon, no. No- it was Rhaegal, her child who was closest to Viserion. She knew he felt it the hardest as he was closer to him than Drogon was. Dany quickly clasped her cloak back on and ran out the tent searching for her child.

The screech was heard again to her right, she ran looking for him.

"Your Grace wait-" Dany didn't listen, she kept pushing on.

Finally she saw him, on the ground his tail toward her. she went to face him when she stopped dead in her tracks. There was her child, who had never really taken to anyone besides her, who had just lost her brother- letting Jon snow stroke him.

Dany almost cried out in joy, Drogon had already accepted him- now her recluse of a son came to Jon on his own with no provocation from her. If her children could accept him, than couldn't she?


	4. Chapter 4

Jon's POV

Jon looked out at all the snow and trees before him, this was his home. Jon walked further into the forest that surrounded camp, loving how this place made him feel- when he heard a scream from up above. He looked up and saw the green, it wasn't Drogon- it was the one he had never met before, Rhaegal. Jon continued to look up at him till the dragon took a sudden turn and swooped down right at him, for a moment Jon was afraid. Then in an instant his fear was gone, Rhaegal had landed right in front of him and as Jon Snow looked into the beasts eyes- he felt something. He couldn't describe it, the feeling of security wrapped around him- Jon knew Rhaegal wouldn't hurt him.

Jon couldn't say why he knew he wouldn't be harmed, he just knew- so he took off his glove and stretched his arm out towards the creature. Before he could reach him, Rhaegal screamed at him as if to scare him- Jon knew he couldn't show any fear or he wouldn't be accepted. Jon continued moving his hand forward until finally he met flesh, Jon felt a sensation run through his mind, body and possibly soul- Rhaegal stared at him and Jon stared back. Gently moving his hand he felt the ridges of the scales on his body, when he heard the snap of a branch behind him.

He looked and saw Dany staring at them, she came closer and had tears in her eyes. She reached out and placed her hand above his own. They stared at each other for a few long moments before Rhaegal screamed a final time- he flew upwards into the sky again.

"Jon..." Dany's voice wavered.

"That was... strange." He continued.

"Rhaegal came to you?" She asked.

"Yes, he kind of just swooped down- scared the shit out of me for a minute. And then..."

"And then what?"

"And then I just felt the need to touch him and then I thought I felt... nevermind." Jon waved his hand in confusion.

"What did you feel? Why did you need to touch him?" Dany looked at him with wonder.

"Oh I don't know, but I know I need to touch you." He laughed in hopes to deter her questions. Jon didn't know what he felt, but he wasn't sure he wanted to say it out loud- even to her.

She looked at him with a face that screamed serious, but her violet eyes held a bit of laughter in them, he took that as a sign of acceptance and bent towards her neck. Showering her with kisses, she sighed before her hands came up to run her fingers through his hair. His kisses moved from her neck to her perfect mouth, Jon couldn't think of anything else in that moment- until she pulled back.

"I'm sorry my queen, but I don't think I can come to your tent tonight." He still held her face in his hands.

"Oh and why not,my lord?" Dany asked with mirth.

"I don't think some of the others would approve," He thought of Jorah- who obviously loved her, and Grey Worm- protective of his Queen, and Missandei- who would for some reason he didn't want to disappoint. "Besides, we have to leave early, we'll reach Winterfell tomorrow- and when were together I'm never on time." She laughed as what he said was true- any moments alone always made them late to something.

He chuckled with her as he took her hand and led her towards dinner and the rest of the camp- anxious to finally see his sisters and brother again.


	5. Chapter 5

Daenerys POV

Dany laid in the tent, late into the night- sleep evaded her. As much as she might want to deny it, she had grown used to Jon Snow in her bed, and sleeping without him for the last few nights had been somewhat hard, Tonight's lack of sleep might also have something to do with the fact that they rode for Winterfell tomorrow, she was unsure of the welcome she would receive. Dany was sure Jon would never let anything happen to her, physically at least, but she knew the bite a few well placed words could have. From what she knew of northerners they held nothing back- so tomorrow would be a test of her strength and of the alliance with the north. She needed there support. At least she had Jon's.

Jon.

His dark curls.

Drogon.

His few smiles.

Beautiful.

Rhaegal.

 _Dany stood in the middle of what could only be Winterfell. she looked around for something familiar, for Jon._

 _The place was deserted. No one left._

 _She walked forward, making snowy footprints in her stead._

(Laughter) _Dany heard the sweet sounds of happiness and tried to hear where it came from._

 _She climbed stairs until she came to the lookout, where she could only see snow for miles in the distance._

 _Turning her head she thought she saw a glorious beast, white as the snow behind her- eyes red as flame. And then it was gone. Appearing as if out of nowhere._

 _Dany made to follow the snowy creature, when she heard it._

(Laughter) _Her head whipped the other way, the creature forgotten, she followed her heart- which lead her to a room._

 _Not one made for a King or Queen, or Lord and Lady- but a small room, made for someone who was of low birth. Unaccepted._

(Laughter) _She could hear it right on the other side of the door, Dany pushed it open._

 _She saw the dark, curly hair of her one true love- he turned his head to look over his shoulder and smiled._

 _He started turning- holding something in his arms. She walked forward curious- in the blanket she saw her fate._

 _Dany reached out, ready to hold-_

"Your Grace, you asked me to wake you when it was time-" Missandei peaked her head through the fold.

Dany looked at her, drenched in her own sweat. It had been a long night and Dany was sure to look a mess, "Yes, come in. You must be cold."

Missandei walked towards the Queen and looked at her warily. "Are you alright?" She placed her hand on Dany's shoulder in an attempt at comfort.

But her dream could not be fixed with just a hand, she however chose to put it aside and think a while, "Thank you, my friend. I'll be fine- help me fix... all this," She gestured at herself- thinking she looked a mess.

Missandei smiled and nodded at her queens humor, before starting on Daenerys complicated braids.

Dany walked out her tent and mounted her horse, she was unsure of how to tell Jon of what she saw. How could she be sure any of what she saw wasn't just some dream of a life she hoped to have.

 _ **Thanks so much for reading! I was kinda going for how she had her vision in the tower( I hope you get where Im going with this) LOL**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I know I'm changing somethings around but I didn't want certain people at certain places(the wall)**_

Tormund POV

Jon snow had called for me and the Hound to head back to Winterfell a while back, so they headed south from the freezing cold of the wall. Sandor was happy to be headed to someplace a but warmer, while the only reason Tormund was somewhat okay with going was because of his quest for love.

Tormund talked of Brienne of Tarth constantly- annoying the shit out of Sandor.

"Would you just shut the fu-k up already? You ginger-headed shit." Sandor sat against the tree- trying to get some sleep before the sun was completely up/

"Your just jealous I have a woman waiting for me.." He paused for an answer"Yeah you are."

"And how do you know I dont have someone waiting for me? Hmmm? The Hound quickly replied/

"Cuz you wouldn't be so mean if you knew you were bout to get some, would ya?"

Sandor looked at him before he started stuffing things in his pack getting ready to leave.

"Where ya goin now, Hound?" Tormund questioned while drinking from the leather pouch he carried in his bag.

Sandor grabbed the pouch and took a swig, "If your gonna be blabbering this early in the morning, we might as well be walking. Got it?" He threw the now empty pouch back at the red haired man who was gathering his few things.

"Alright down south we go" Sandor looked at him like a madman, this mn had never truly been down south if he thought Winterfell was bad.

They walked for a while towards the Starks castle-like home.

"You really think Brienne of Tarth will hand it over like some tart?"

The ginger scratched through his beard before answering, "A man could only hope..."

 _ **I know this is short and different from the finale but I really liked the Hound/Tormund dynamic and I couldn't bear to see the wall go down and possibly have Tormund be a victim of- so I changed it! LOL Any questions or comments I would love to hear them!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Jon's POV

We rode, and we rode hard- mostly because I insisted on getting there as fast as possible, my excitement was easily seen. But riding that hard in the snow made the horses tired quicker, so we had decided to rest them at about midday- only a few more hours until the group would reach his old home. He could show it to Dany, everything he loved about it- she would see it all.

Speaking of his Queen, she was walking over to him with a strange look set on her ever so beautiful face.

"Good morning Dany, or should I say afternoon. I think this might be the first time you even looked at me today." He smiled at her, hoping to relieve the tension on her face- and failing.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you," She turned and looked at Tyrion, and Jorah, and all the others before she started walking further into the forest. He followed her without question.

After they were quite far from the group she turned to him- with tears in her eyes.

"I have to tell you something- something I never thought possible... And I still don't know for sure if its real. But..." Dany paused- looking at him, he knew she needed him so he wrapped her in his arms, her face buried in his chest.

"Jon, I think I'm... I'm pregnant," It was muffled by his chest but he heard it none the less. A smile spread across his face before he picked her up and spun her around.

"Really? You truly think so? My God, this.. this is amazing!" He laughed and saw a small smile on her face, all Jon wanted to do was scream from the rooftops his happiness.

"Your happy, right Dany?" He put her down and looked in her eyes.

"Well yes, but-" He cut her off.

"But, what? But- Nothing!" He smiled down at her.

"Its amazing Jon, but we really need to talk ab-"

"We should get married, lets do it- In Winterfell! It'll be beautiful. I nee-"

"JON.." He stopped and stared at her in confusion.

"We are... important people..to umm... a lot of other people. Do you get what I'm saying.z'

"Yeah a bit.."

"You are king in the North, I will sit on the Iron throne- my dragons will live with me in Kings landing... and so will my children." Jon understood where the conversation was going. "I don't want to make you choose, because I know its an impossible choice. One I wouldn't expect you to have right away but none the less will have to be answered eventually."

"I understand, and I hope you understand that I wont let my child be a bastard." He looked at her and he knew she saw all the pain of being the nameless son of something he couldn't control.

"Of course, Jon- our child will be legitimate, for he or she will sit on the Iron throne after me."

"I know this is a serious subject nut all I want to do is shout to anyone who will listen that were gonna have a baby." After all the seriousness he couldn't help but smile over the fact that he would have a child.

Dany laughed in agreement, " I know! This is great, but I do have one request- that we keep this quiet at least for a while... I don't want anything to go wrong. If we tell people right away I feel like were asking for something bad to happen."

Jon smiled at her and then down at her belly, "Okay whatever you want, Dany."

They headed back to the group and Jon couldn't help suppress the smile he had on his face, which he blamed on his excitement to get home- but really Jon couldn't wait to tell his brother and sisters about his future child.


	8. Chapter 8

Arya's POV

All three of the Starks waited behind the doors with baited breath for Jon, just as the rest of winterfell did the same. Sansa stood in the middle of the trio with Arya to her right and Bran sitting on her left. They waited with anticipation to greet the officials who would arrive with the Queen of dragons and their brother the King in the North.

Arya hadn't wanted to have her long awaited reunion with her favorite brother in front of all these people, but Sansa insisted they show the proper amount of respect and professionalism the north deserved. She was about to voice her complaint to Sansa yet again when the doors of Winterfell opened. Arya swallowed her words and stood with her arms behind her back.

First they saw the men called the unsullied with the Targaryen flags, then came a man on horseback as well with the Stark flags. That's when Arya saw them, her brother and the dragon queen- on two horses they walked at a pace Sansa would have called royally dignified.

It wasn't fast enough for Arya and she sensed it was to slow for Jon as well, because one he saw the gates open he spurred his horse to a trot.

The dragon queen next to him followed his lead and the horses were in sync yet again. Arya's breath was caught in her throat, her brother looked so different since the last time she saw him. As she imagined he thought the same, she no longer wore the dresses her mother had insisted on, this was her true self. Jon wasn't the clean shaven boy anymore, he was a King and he looked the part.

The dragon queen slowed her horse in respect so Jon could enter first, she assumed. Winterfell was silent- all you could hear was the people bending the knee in respect to their king.

Jon dismounted and walked over to the group of Starks with a sad but excited look on his grown face. He stopped in front of Arya and looked at her for what seemed an eternity, as she did the same- his eyes stopped on her hip. Needle was in his place and Jon smiled that his sister had kept it this whole time. Before she could say anything he grabbed her and held her in a hug that seemed years overdue.

They pulled away and embarrassingly looked at the whole of Winterfell watching them before he walked over to stand in front of Bran. Their reunion was not as long as Arya's had been as both the boys were different now, but nonetheless full of love.

The rest of the group had arrived as they had their moment before Jon pulled away to walk over to the Dragon queen. He put his hand out and assisted her to the ground.

There was a questioning murmur from the whole of Winterfell including the young Starks, hadn't Jon been apprehensive to go to Dragonstone. Why was he smiling at her, with that funny look on his face? He turned to his people and cleared his throat, his people waited for his first words with anticipation.

"This is Daenerys Targaryen, Queen of Meereen. Khaleesi of the great grass sea, another of dragons, breaker of chains- and queen of the seven kingdoms. She is our guest here and will be treated with respect." Jon looked back at the queen and smiled, she returned it and began introducing the people she brought with her.

First she brought forward a woman who looks said she was from the south, named Missandei- next came the leader of her Unsullied with a strange name, Grey Worm. After that was the imp, who she recognized as Tyrion Lannister- this one came as a shock to the people of Winterfell, hating anything with that name. There were some words from the crown before Jon silenced them with a look- finally she introduced the man that caused many growls from one of the houses, Ser Jorah Mormont. He stepped forward and looked at his queen, before he looked out at the crowd and saw where the majority of the unease came from- Lady Lyanna Mormont. He looked at her with shame, and turned his eyes from her deadly stare.

Arya hadn't really been interested until Jon introduced his hand, Ser Davos- standing next to him was someone she never thought she would see again. Gendry. She moved forward to greet him, when her sisters hand came to stop her. As if saying now wasn't the time, now was about the return of the northern King Jon.

 **Thanks so much for all the reads! I'm so excited I wrote this one from my phone. Lol so sorry if there any mistakes! If you have any questions or anything comment. Love y'all!**


	9. Chapter 9

The hustle and bustle of the King and Queen arriving somewhat died out, having most going to prepare for the feast that was to happen later tonight. Sam walked over to Bran wondering what they were going to do.

"Should we tell him?" He asked the three eyed raven.

Bran looked up to the balcony at the top of Stark tower where Jon and the Targaryen queen stood, "We will, eventually. The time will come for Jon Snow- and soon." Sam nodded at Bran's words and left at the finality of his words.

Dany's POV

After Jon had offered to show her the Stark tower and secretly kissed her at the top, he offered to show her to her rooms. They were walking down the hallway when they came to a set of doors.

"This room is for the Lord and Lady of Winterfell, but I want you to use them." Jon opened the door for her before she could protest.

"No Jon, your King here. These should be your rooms."

"They were my father's rooms, I wouldn't feel comfortable taking them anyway. I'll take Robb's old rooms." Jon leaned in to kiss her, when he put his hands on her stomach in amazement. The protesting words stopped on her tongue after he made the move, he leaned away with a smirk and left her to get comfortable.

She went to sit on the edge of the bed thinking about how Jon had introduced her to all of his people, the respect and love they had for him. How everything she had seen so far had been an almost replica of her dream. Dany had been thinking of little else since she told Jon.

Would her child be stillborn?

Would the child come out a monster? Half man, half reptilian?

How could this be possible and how could she not be scared for the life of the child within her?

She was almost on the brink of tears, yet again. She had been weepy as of late- and it bothered her to show this sign of weakness. Dany almost screamed at herself when she heard a knock on the door.

The Lady Sansa came in to tell her the feast would be starting in about an hour, "If it pleases you, your Grace- I would be honored to escort you to the banquet hall for the feast later tonight."

Dany smiled at Jon's sister, "I would love that, and please call me Dany. Such formalities are not necessary among friends."

She laughed with Dany, "Alright, then I insist you call me Sansa."

"Well then you must stay here and get ready with Missandei and I for tonight's festivities." Dany thought Sansa was a nice girl who would fit in with the bold people of her court, and it would never hurt to be friends with any of Jon's siblings.

Sansa quickly agreed and was about to leave Dany's rooms before she added with a smirk, "I'll be sure to let my brother know you already have an escort for the evening before I return as well."

Dany blushed a deep crimson at having Jon's sister already know something was going on- she thought they were being subtle. Sansa left the Queen's rooms with a laugh before heading off to her own.

Missandei and Sansa soon joined Dany in her rooms, they talked of Dany's many acheivments, Sansa told stories of Winterfell as a child- laughed at stories of Jon as a young man. After getting ready they left for the hall, Grey Worm cam to escort Missandei- they shared a smirk with the dark haired girl, before they continued on.

Sansa and Dany entered the hall arm in arm, looking as everyone stood up to greet them, she wasn't sure if they stood out of respect for her- or as a greeting to the Lady of Winterfell. Maybe a bit of both, she would never truly know. They walked forward to the table that Jon was standing at- smiling at both his sister and his Queen, Sansa sat on Jon's right with Dany to his left.

The table was full of his family and the family she had formed over the years. To Jon's right was Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Ser Davos- on her left sat Tyrion, Jorah, and Missandei and Greyworm. The whole group was quite a sight, some might think they looked a bunch of misfits- but to her this felt right.

Finally they all sat down and the rest of the hall followed shortly after, it grew loud again and all that could be heard was laughter, all that could be seen was joy, and in that moment all Dany felt was happiness.

This would be her dilemma, her burden to bear- she could have this happiness with Jon up here in the North. But she wasn't ready to give up her dream, give up everything she had worked for- no matter how much she felt for Jon. This wasn't her destiny.

As she thought about the hard decisions to come, she felt Jon's eyes on her- so she turned to look at him. "I was disappointed to hear that you already had an escort, I was planning to come ask you when Sansa told me you were taken,"

"Well maybe next time you'll find me faster, so you wont lose me to your very own sister..." She joked with him before he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"You look beautiful, Daenerys." He pulled back to look in her eyes.

She paused a moment as if to think about what he said, "I know... Your sister did my hair."

Jon looked over his shoulder at Sansa who was laughing at something Davos had said, before returning his eyes to his people.

Dany was about to continue wolfing down the glorious food they had prepared for tonight- when she felt Jon's hand slip under the table and reach for her own. She felt like a child again trying to hide her perfect little secret, innocent yet beautiful.

 _ **Can you tell I'm trying to make my chapters longer! LOL Also comment an comments or suggestions! PLZ**_

 _ **PS Who should I try working on for the next POV**_


	10. Chapter 10

Tyrion's POV

Tyrion sat in the banquet hall after most had dispersed, talking and more importantly- drinking with Ser Davos. They talked of how each of their rulers seemed happy up here. They joked over how ridiculous is seemed that they were where they were. If someone had told either of the men years ago that they would be advising a Targaryen or the bastard of Ned Stark, they would have laughed their faces off.

Even though his mind was clouded by drink, it was easy to see that Dany seemed different up here, and as much as he wished for his Queen's happiness- Tyrion worried she would become distracted from their true goal.

"Well my friend, I think it's time for me to head back to my rooms," his final word came out slurred. And Davos laughed along with him.

"Not without a drink for the road back to my chambers, of course." Tyrion added.

He walked out the hall doors and headed towards his rooms, before he could get there he heard the harsh words of a girl, whose voice was slowly raising in volume. It was the Lady child, Lyanna Mormont- whose voice was escalating at her cousin, Jorah Mormont. A man fully grown, and more than double her age was getting a verbal beatdown from a child. Tyrion would have tried to listen from the confines of his rooms- like most people would, but his chambers were right behind them. And he didn't want to interrupt.

It was no secret that Jorah was to be an outcast here in the north, but he insisted on coming anyway- to serve his queen. But here and now there was no Queen to protect, only the angry and sharp voice of his little cousin- despite Tyrion knowing his crime, he didn't know the reaction he would get.

"You're a disgrace to House Mormont."

"I know my Lady, I-"  
"I am not your Lady. You have not earned the right to call me that, and you have not earned the title of Ser with me, _Jorah_." She spoke his name with disdain.

"I apologize, Miss. I was young and stupid- my decisions were out of desperation-"

"Am I not young? Do you think House Mormont has never been desperate? Because we have, but I would never disgrace my people as you have. And maybe after your death, your actions could have been forgiven- but instead you were a coward. And ran from your problems."

"I know my disgrace, and I will forever be in debt to you for keeping House Mormont alive," Jorah bent his knee and took out his sword, "I make a pledge today, to you- I promise to spend my remaining days restoring honor to the House Mormont- in everything I do. And until you see fit, I will not return home- as the House of Mormont is yours." Jorah bent his head in respect to her.

"As of today you are not welcome to Bear Island, and I don't know if you ever will be. Until you earn that right." The Lady started walking and her steps were getting closer, he knew he would get caught-

She turned the corner and saw Tyrion there, at first there was shock in her eyes, then she turned up her head-as if to say she didn't care who heard, and continued walking on.

Tyrion peaked his head around the corner to see if Jorah was still there- luckily he wasn't , and entered his rooms.

He sat on the edge of his bed and realized the conversation had sobered him up- he couldn't have that. So he filled up his cup, and raised a toast to the fierceness of Lady Lyanna Mormont.


	11. Chapter 11

Jon's POV

With the festivities done, Jon Snow headed outside to the courtyard. Just to look up at the stars, wondering how his life had turned into this. He could hardly believe it, but he felt happy. Sure things were bleak out there- but within the walls of Winterfell, Jon was content.

He looked toward the hall, ready to head to Dany's room, when Sam appeared beside him.

"Been a long time, brother." Sam looked at him and smiled- then they both reached toward the other for a hug.

"How have you been? How's Gilly, little Sam?" Jon questioned.

"Good. Good, very good."

"We'll have to have a drink tomorrow, yeah?" He clapped Sam on the back and started walking again.

"Wait, Jon. Bran sent me to get you. He wants to talk. It's important." Jon looked at him with confusion. If Bran needed to talk, why hadn't he said anything earlier? Nonetheless Jon nodded his head following Sam to Bran's rooms. He wondered what it could be, Bran had said he was the Three eyed raven, now. Did it have to do with that? Was it about the Night King? Jon had thought he would be with Dany by now, but his need to be with her would have to wait.

He entered the room with Sam opening the door to see Bran, the fire ablaze- only looking up when he heard the door open. Bran was no longer the boy he remembered. Jon moved to sit next to him, grabbing Bran's hand he wondered.

"What is it, Bran? Is it about the Night King?"

"No something different indeed, your mother…" Bran said it so casually- Jon could hardly process it. His whole life he wanted to know about his mother, and had given up on knowing after his father's death- and now Bran came to him with information. It was a miracle.

"Who is-" Jon was cut off by his little brother.

"No questions, Jon. I'll tell you the story, with no interruptions- then you can ask questions. And I will if I have answers." Jon paused, looked at Sam before nodding back at Bran.

"Your mother died giving birth to you, she loved you and your father. Your mother is Lyanna Stark and Ned was there when she died, he promised to protect you, and raise you as his own. You know the story, Jon. How they told you he kidnapped her, raped her. It wasn't true," Bran paused to look at the fire, and Jon's heart was pounding, recognizing the story.

"Robert's Rebellion was a lie, they loved each other. Rhaegar and Lyanna. You are the son of the dragon and the wolf. You are the rightful heir to the Iron Throne. Jon, you're a Targaryen. Youre true name is Aegon Targaryen. "

They sat there in silence as Jon processed this, his heart was beating out his chest, he was sweating and breathing hard. Sam looked at him, and moved to put his hand on his shoulder in comfort. Jon barely felt it.

He spoke to no one in particular, "No. No, no it can't be. No- Dany and I…." His words couldn't move past his own lips, thinking about the child Dany was carrying. Bran who hadn't moved his eyes from the fire the entire turned his head towards Jon.

"Does it make you want them any less?" He asked.

 _Them._

Bran knew. About their child. About what they had done.

Could he leave them because she was his Aunt?

Did he want to? Leave them? The question hurt his heart.

Jon stood up and walked out without saying a word. Sam called out to him, before turning to Bran, "Will he be alright?"

"It's what needs to be done." Bran stated before looking back into the fire.

Jon stormed to the gates of Winterfell and went to the guards, "Open them."

"Your Grace?" One of them asked.

Jon repeated himself, "Open them."

The two guards looked at each other apprehensively, "I said… OPEN IT!" The two guards nodded to their King and opened the gates. Jon walked through and they moved to follow him.

"No. I need to be alone, I'll be back soon enough." Jon walked and walked until he was somewhat far away from his home. He kept walking till he fell to his knees in grief.

He screamed.

In Anger.

In Heartbreak.

In Sadness.

In Love.

In confusion.

Jon's head hung in his hands. What was he to do? How was he supposed to tell Dany? What was he to tell his child?

He hadn't been paying attention to anything around him, he could have been attacked at that moment, and he would have been unprepared.

Until he heard it. Felt it.

Hot breath. Steam.

A quiet screech.

He looked up and saw Rhaegal. His lover's dragon child. Come here to comfort him. Jon stuck out his hand to stroke the dragon. Rhaegal nuzzled it, it was clear now why Rhaegal had been so receptive. He smelt the blood of a Targaryen inside him.

Jon knelt down beside her bed, and watched her as the sunrise behind her slowly came up. He put his head down on the bed.

Dany's sleepy voice- barely awake- her fingers ran through his hair, "What is it, my love?"

 _ **What do you think? I wasn't sure how to have Bran tell him? Any comments would really help!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Jon knelt down beside her bed, and watched her as the sunrise behind her slowly came up. He put his head down on the bed.

Dany's sleepy voice- barely awake- her fingers ran through his hair, "What is it, my love?"

Jon's head stayed down before he answered, "Nothing, go back to sleep."

He couldn't bear to look at her when he lied, he wouldn't be able to keep this a secret from her for too long- Jon had never been a good liar.

Especially to those he loved.

Arya's POV

It had been a few days since the feast and while most of the cast was only just waking up, Arya was already outside waiting for Brienne of Tarth to join her. Every morning they trained, most of her duels against the knight, some against Podrick- for his education of course. Most mornings they trained in comfortable silence, grunts or small comments about improvements, but it was always too early for idle chit chat. This training session was no different and she began with Brienne- then would move on to Podrick, and then go back with Brienne.

While she was dueling against Podrick, who almost never got a hit in, she saw Gendry standing above the courtyard- looking down from the balcony. She got distracted and Podrick landed a hit. Arya couldn't let that go unpunished so she swung back and tapped him several times over before looking back up at Gendry.

"I'm done for today, Brienne." Arya was sheathing Needle as she said it, not turning around- she continued.

Brienne called after her, "Are you sure my Lady?" Arya ignored her, walking up the steps towards Gendry. She walked towards him and stood her ground. Arya decided she would not be the first to speak, so they stood in silence just looking at the other for what seemed like a very long time. Finally he opened his mouth with a smirk, "Are you sure you don't want to continue, m'lady?"

He knew it irritated her when he called her a lady. "Don't call me that."

"Of course. M'lady…." He laughed as she punched him in the arm.

"What happened after they took you? How are you alive How are you here?" Arya questioned him. She enjoyed having him here. Even though this was the first time they talked since the day she saw him at the gates, it was comforting to know he was here, safe.

"After they took me, I thought I would die, but i was set free. I then worked in Kings Landing as a blacksmith- a while back Ser Davos came to me and I offered my service to the King. He accepted and after a while we came up here- that's the short story." Gendry waved his hand, as if to say there was a lot more to that story than what he was saying.

"I went up to the wa-" His sentence was cut short by the screech of one of the Queens dragons, the black and red one. He was flying away from Winterfell, and it looked like there was something… no someone on his back. The Queen was riding her dragon… Away from Winterfell?

 _ **I know it's super short and not a lot between gendry/arya but I needed a filler chapter and I thought these two were due for a reunion.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks so much for all the love! I'm so happy that I can write a story and have people respond positively to it! Thx thx thx 3 If any of you have and Q's (questions) I have A's (answers) lollll.. Till next time!

Dany's POV

She was sitting outside in the courtyard watching the snow fall, it had been a strange week. She woke up to Jon not in her bed, but kneeling beside her- at first she thought it was sweet. But then for the past week he had been acting distant and weird, he had been avoiding her. And it was starting to get on her nerves- and when she asked him about his behavior, he brushed it off. Saying he had said he was working late into the night and didn't want to disturb her or something like that- Dany wasn't buying it.

Sitting by herself gave her time to think about Jon, the child inside her, a lot of things really. She was about to get up to leave, when she heard a throat being cleared behind her.

The man was smiling shyly at her, "Hello m'lady, my name is Sam. I'm a friend of Jon's, he's told me so much about you."

Dany smiled at that, and remembered Jon mentioning a brother on the wall called Sam, "Yes of course, Jon talks about his time on the wall with you all the time. It's an honor to meet you, sir."

She was about to comment on the beauty of the north, when a boy came toddling over to Sam.

"Oh he is precious, is he yours?" Dany reached towards the child to pinch his chubby cheeks.

Sam smiled with pride, "Yes, this is my little Sam, and his mother will kill me if I don't get him back to his lessons. Say goodbye to the queen, Sammy."

The little boy waved towards her and Dany's heart swelled with love, and anticipation over what her little one would look like.

Sam started walking back when he suddenly turned back, "Oh and don't worry, your Grace. Your secret is safe with me."

Dany's eyes widened, did he know she was pregnant? Did Jon tell him? She decided to play pretend she had no idea what he could be talking about.

"What are you talking about? What secret?" She hoped it was a good performance and he would drop it.

"You know, what Bran told Jon after the feast, that you're Jon's aunt. That he's a Targaryen…" he looked at her expectedly.

She started laughing, what a ridiculous thing to say. Dany noticed his serious expression, and her mind started wandering…

Drogon.

Rhaegal.

The baby.

Could it be true?

She didn't even say goodbye to Sam, Dany walked- almost ran to the Kings chambers. The guards at the door were about to protest her presence, when she silenced them with a look.

She burst through the door where Jon was in a meeting with his advisors and lords. Her face must have held a murderous expression, for they looked at Jon before fleeing the room.

Silence.

Could he have kept this from her for a week?

Tension.

Would Jon do such a thing?

"Dany?" He looked at her with an innocent curiosity.

All it did was anger her more. Did he think she wouldn't find out? Did he not respect her enough to tell her?

"Do you have something to tell me, Jon?" Her voice was void of emotion. She wouldn't flash her cards until she could crush his lies.

He must have heard something in her tone, because his eyes turned guilty- but he kept up the act hoping it wasn't what he thought it would be, "What do you mean?"

"I had an interesting conversation outside with your friend Sam," she saw the look of panic cross his features before she continued. Not giving him the chance to speak she continued, "He told me he would keep our secret. Sam assumed that you would have shared it with me, and promised never to betray our trust… So Jon, do you- have something- to tell me?" Her words were sharp enough to kill.

He looked away, "So, you heard?"

"Yes I heard. From someone other than you. A secret of which you've known for the better part of the week. And you decided not to tell me, because…." He wouldn't look at her and she could feel the anger inside her rising.

When she was younger her brother used to say that if he angered her, she would wake the dragon. She thought it was ridiculous until the few times in her life when she felt the dragon had been woken in her.

This was one of those times.

Her blood was boiling.

Her eyes ablaze with anger.

Dany's voice became soft, "Did I not deserve to know?"

"You did. You do! I just needed time to think. To process. I mean I still don't know if I want to talk about it…. yet." He turned to face her, but still couldn't look her in the eyes.

"You still don't want to talk about it. You've have a week to process this, I've had minutes. But this is something we need to talk about. You don't get to run from this" Her voice was slowly rising in volume.

"I'm not running from this. I'M JUST NOT READY TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Jon's voice was rising as well. By the time he was finished he was yelling.

So she yelled back, the anger and feelings of rejection were fueling her anger, "FINE. YOU DON'T WANT TO TALK. I'LL LEAVE YOU THE HELL ALONE."

"FINE"

Dany walked to the doors of his room and slammed them open, "UGH, FINE."

She was storming down the steps, passing a confused Jorah who immediately started following her. Down the stairs, across the courtyard, out the doors of Winterfell, into the wilderness. He was talking behind her but she was deaf to it, all she felt was pain and anger.

Drogon. I need you.

Dany silently called out in pain.

Jorah was trying to reason with her when Drogon arrived.

"Leave me alone." As she said it Dany climbed onto Drogon's back. Letting him take the lead, she closed her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Jon's POV

Jon stayed in his room after Dany stormed out, he locked his door and sat on his bed thinking. He thought about what he had done, he knew it was wrong to keep it a secret from her.

He kept it from her because he knew it would change things, and he didn't want her to look at him any different. He was avoiding having to admit to himself that he was her nephew, that they were technically related. It burned him that fate was so cruel, Jon had finally found happiness again- only to have it ripped from him for something neither of them could control.

Staring at his ceiling he pondered what Bran had said to him, did this change the way he felt about them?

No.

It didn't.

He didn't want to lose her, and he might have done just that. Yelling at her had never been his intention, but it was a shock having her confront him about the subject.

Eventually he planned on sitting her down and talking about the problem like two mature adults. Instead they were screaming at each other like idiots. He looked outside and saw it was getting dark out, it should be time for dinner.

Jon was dreading having to face her in the banquet hall, she would give him the silent treatment, burn him with her eyes- all of which he deserved. Then after he would have go to her rooms with his tail tucked, to apologize.

He entered the hall and saw it looked a bit sparse, he saw Arya, Bran, and almost all his lords- but he didn't see Dany or the people she brought with her. Jon sat down and looked at Arya, who was casually eating like nothing was wrong.

"What's wrong? Where is everybody?" He questioned his sister.

"Oh ummm probably in the queen's chambers, or something." She reached across the table for more ale, an action Sansa would have surely called unladylike.

He felt guilty nonetheless that he kept Dany from dinner, "Oh, really? Why?"

"She's gone." Arya looked at his brothers shocked face, "Yeah, she just took off on one of her dragons this morning."

Jon's appetite was gone in an instant.

Dany was gone?

He stood up immediately and left the hall, heading towards her chambers. Jon got there and paused, knowing his reception would most likely be frosty- he was the reason she left. He knew it. They probably knew it.

Jon opened the doors in front of him and all conversation stopped as six pairs of eyes meet his own.

"She's gone?"

Davos nodded his confirmation.

"Did she say where she was going? When she would be back?" He questioned to anyone who would respond.

Jorah was the first to speak, "If she had do you think we would be here, worried sick? No."

They spent the next few hours discussing what they should do, and their was always something that would halt discussion. Jon felt angry glances thrown at him the entire time, from everyone except Davos and surprisingly Tyrion.

He even had an occasional glance from Sansa that would make his insides twist with guilt. Tyrion suggested they pause the discussion until tomorrow- which caused an uproar, to which he replied there was nothing they could do from this room. So everyone left the queen's rooms with the exception of Jon and Tyrion, who immediately grabbed a flask of alcohol and poured two glasses.

There was silence for a while until Tyrion spoke up, "So what happened between you two?"

Jon hung his head, "We got in a fight. I yelled, she yelled- then Dany left. I thought she was going to blow off some steam, if I knew what she was planning I would have stopped her."

"Would you have been able too? Stop her that is." He refilled his glass before sitting back in his seat to stare at Jon.

"How are you being so cavalier about this? She's gone. We have no idea where she is, or when she'll be back- and all you want to do is sit here and drink!" Jon was getting angry with Tyrion, it seemed as though he didn't care.

"I do care and I am worried for my Queen, but pray tell what should we do that we haven't thought of in the past hour?" He looked back at Jon and scratched through his beard.

"I don't know go look for her, she could be in danger- I need to find her." Jon pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"You really think Drogon would let anything happen to his mother? Or Rhaegal for that matter?" The king stood up and paced the room thinking of all the terrible things that could happen to her in the north.

"BUT SHE'S- never mind…" Jon cut himself off from saying anything Dany wouldn't approve of, if she comes back he doesn't want anymore to apologize for.

Tyrion looked at him with a questioning face before reassuring the wolf king of his lady's fate, "She will be fine, Dany will return in a few days after she cools off, the queen has done this before. Calm down, get some sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow." Tyrion got up to leave the room and Jon was alone- him and his thoughts to keep company.

Jon undressed and laid under the covers, the smell of Dany pulling him into a deep sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Dany's POV

She rode Drogon that whole day, she let him guide her where he wanted- which ended up being further north. Drogon didn't venture near the wall, his memories just as depressing as his mothers over the loss of his brother.

They had stopped in a cave on one of the mountains, she curled up next to Drogon and Rhaegal- her only source of heat. Aside from their fire, of course. Dany thought about the fight she had with Jon, trying so hard to keep her emotions buried deep within.

It hurt. Did he not trust her?

Was he questioning how he felt about her- about their child?

He was her nephew, the son of Rhaegar. His mother must have been the girl from the story. Lyanna Stark. Jon was still a Stark.

And now a Targaryen. Thinking about everything she had heard about Jon, then everything she had seen with her own two eyes- it wasn't that much of a shock if you really looked.

Before when she thought he was still Ned Starks bastard, she assumed his mother must have had some old Valyrain blood. It was the only explanation at the time for how Jon was able to bond with her dragons so quickly.

Dany was so sure Jon was her destiny, that he would help her rule the kingdoms, raise their child- together.

Now she wasn't so sure.

Dany laid her head upon her son and closed her eyes. A lonely tear ran down her face, before she hardened her heart- and stopped any more of those traitorous tears from escaping.

She woke up and mounted Drogon yet again, and she let him lead her for the majority of the day. Dany watched as her sons played with each other, Rhaegal showed off his aerial skills. Drogon had always used brute force and power to show his strengths, Rhaegal used his size and speed to his advantage.

The boys dropped her off on a cliff to show their hunting skills and best the other. It was strange she hadn't had this kind of bonding time with her boys in a long while- she missed it. Especially without her third son there to join in the fun.

It was her thoughts of Viserion that made her glance down at her still-flat stomach, she needed to go back. Dany was still angry, but it was thoughts of her unborn child and people that made her realize she was acting childish.

She called to Drogon, who had just been bested by Rhaegal in the hunt for lunch- when he came back for her. Dany climbed on his back and told him to take her back to Winterfell, they rode south as for a few hours while the sun began to set.

Drogon was still bitter from losing to his brother, she could feel it- so when he made a sharp turn when he spotted a beast, she was surprised.

Her son dove down towards the white as snow creature, he began to cock his head back to set the beast aflame.

The wolf looked up with blood red eyes and Dany pulled at Drogon to stop and to pull up. Her dragon was taken for surprise, he took a sharp turn as he came closer to the floor- Dany's grip on her son slipped. All her experience riding Drogon was for nothing in that one scary moment.

She was falling before she knew what had happened-


	16. Chapter 16

Tormund's POV

Him and the hound had been walking for more than a week, both tired and ready to have a hot meal at Winterfell. Darkness had already fallen, but for some reason the Hound insisted on going a few more miles before resting for the night.

Tormund was ready to sit down and get some shuteye, he was about to voice his protest- when Sandor's hand hit him in the chest. Tormund looked over at him and saw the dog holding his finger in front of his face, telling him to be quiet.

He looked around and took a step past the hound, when he heard a growl. He saw the red eyes first, then the white pelt of Jon's direwolf. Tormund recognized the beast from his time up at the wall, Ghost had been an ally in battle- and knew the damage the creature could do to a person.

Sandor lifted the spear Tormund had given him earlier and was about to throw it at ghost- when Tormund threw his hand up to stop the hound from making a stupid mistake.

Ghost had seen how he had stopped the hound from hurting him, and stopped growling allowing them to come closer. Tormund bent his knee and began lighting a fire with the supplies they had brought with them.

"What are you doing, that thing will eat us, you idiot." The hound shoved him from behind before hearing a growl from Ghost for his actions- he stopped immediately.

Tormund smiled at that, "That there is Jon Snow's direwolf, if you want to be the one to try to kill the beast- be my guest. But I just saved you from that thing, as you so call it. So you better be grateful."

The fire had been lit and it gave them a real chance to look at Ghost, who looked to be laying on top of something.

Something familiar.

He got up to inspect what Ghost was laying on, when the beast started to growl again.

The hound looked apprehensive, "I don't think that thing wants you getting any closer…"

"I think it's sitting on a person, out in this weather, they could be dead." He moved forward even still, and the wolf raised it's head and growled even more.

Tormund looked at the girl he was protecting and realized with a gasp, that he recognized her.

"Its that dragon queen, the one that came to save us from the hoard." Tormund yelled over his shoulder at the hound who stood up and looked at the girl-queen.

Sandor heard the growling of the beast and looked to the sky in annoyance, "Well shit…."

Any questions or comments you have would be appreciated PS I know it's super short lol sorry!


	17. Chapter 17

Jon's POV

He woke up in Dany's bed- alone. This would be the third day she was gone, he hadn't felt this kind of fear for another person in a long time, waking up without her was unbearable. Strange how he had only been with her for a few months, but now he couldn't get a good nights sleep without knowing she was safe. Tyrion was right, Drogon and Rhaegal would never let anyone harm their mother, but that didn't mean Dany was safe. This was unfamiliar territory to both her and her dragons.

Jon did the same today as he had for the past few mornings, grab a small breakfast from the kitchens. Have a quick meeting with his Lords and Ladys, then he would head to the top of Winterfell, and watch.

Looking out at the snow- hoping and praying for her to come back. He hadn't seen her in days, yet to Jon it felt like ages, they say absence makes the heart grow fonder. Only now, did he know that was true- he told Dany he needed time to think. Now he had too much time, he knew what he wanted. Jon didn't care that they were both Targaryens, he loved her. And he loved the child that grew within her.

Jon had been so distracted by his thoughts he almost missed the dragon off in the distance. She was coming home! He wasn't a religious man, but in this moment he thanked any God that would listen. Dany was coming back….

He looked into the distance and saw it was Drogon leading, with Rhaegar a bit behind. The dark dragon flew overhead, as he waited for Dany to find a place to land him. Jon was not the only one who noticed Drogon fly by, Jorah, Missandei, and Tyrion joined him at the watch. Drogon circled back towards where he came from, and flew on his side. Something was missing.

Where was Dany?

Was she riding Rhaegal?

Did they leave her?

No.

They would never abandon their mother.

"Where is she?" He turned his head to Tyrion, who had advised him to wait. That she would return on her own.

"I- I… I don't know. Why would they come back without her?" Stuttering, Tyrion watched as Drogon and Rhaegal circled Winterfell. Rhaegal finally stopped his circling and flew back further North, with Drogon gaining on him.

Jon spoke to himself willing it to be true, "Come back, you stupid things. Bring her back to me." He stomped down the stairs with the others close behind heading off to the banquet hall, this needed to be discussed- and they would come up with a solution no matter how hard.

They yelled at each other, over and over again- the same arguments going in circles. Jon sat in silence, thinking- how would he save her? Jon knew the Dragons were smart, they wouldn't come back without a reason.

What was the reason?

What could possibly make them come here without her?

His head was filled with questions that he couldn't think of the answers for, so instead he chose to listen in on the people around him.

"Should we send a raven to Castle Black? Ask if she's there?" Jorah proposed it before Tyrion shot it down.

Tyrion shook his head, "No we can't. You know as well as I that if we send it the message could get into the hands of people we don't trust- Cersei's hands. And we can't have her knowing that we don't know where our Queen is."

Missandei reluctantly agreed with the Queen's Hand, "He's right, if she were here she would have bit our heads off for suggesting it."

Jon stood up and started walking out, waving off their questions. He hadn't realized it but they had been in that room for hours.

An idea came to him. A memory of what seemed like a lifetime ago.

Jon stood at the doors of Winterfell, "Open them, now."

He walked out into the clearing outside of Winterfell and walked for half an hour, Jon dropped to his knees and screamed.

"RHAEGAL… RHAEGAL..." He called to him over and over again, until his voice was hoarse- until it wasn't any louder than a whisper.

He was discouraged, maybe it wouldn't work. Maybe Rhaegal wouldn't come, the sun was about to start setting. Maybe all this was for nothing. Maybe he couldn't save her. Jon looked up at the sky in anguish, ready to give up- when he heard it.

A loud screech. Rhaegal had come.


	18. Chapter 18

Dany's POV

Falling. Looking up at Drogon.

That's all she remembered, then it went black- her mind was foggy. She felt like she was somewhat awake but couldn't make her body do what she wanted.

Drogon. Rhaegal. Where were her children. She knew they were near. Dany could feel them.

Jon.

She needed him, how would he find her?

 _Drogon. Bring Jon._

 _I need him, Drogon._

 _Please. Bring me Jon Snow._

She felt a warmth surrounding her.

Surprising.

Dany thought she landed in snow.

Why would she be warm?

Voices.

Faint, but there.

 _We can't just leave her here, Jon Snow would kill us._

Northern.

 _Well, what are we supposed to do? That thing won't let us near her._

Southern.

Her eyes flickered.

Something licked her face.

Her fingers moved.

A whine.

Her head hurt.

 _Hey- hey ginger, I think she's waking up._

She looked up and saw trees, and the sky- her body hurt. Dany was so tired, she had just woken up- but she was tired nonetheless.

A wolf came into her vision, the one with the red eyes. _The one from her dream._ He came towards her and licked her cheek, Dany smiled.

"Hey girl, you alright?" She heard the voice. It was real? Dany turned her head to look at him, the movement twisted her gut.

In very un-queen like fashion she blurted, "I think I'm gonna be sick.." The two men sitting next to her reached for her shoulders to sit her up. Away from her laying spot.

Dany threw up. Her head ached, and she felt dizzy.

"Should we lay you back down, queen-lady?" The man with crazy red hair asked her and she nodded- hoping it would stop the queasy feeling in her stomach.

The man with the scars got up and walked over to get a pouch, before handing it to her, "We would have tried to wake you earlier, but that mutt wouldn't let us get near you."

Her eyes moved back to the creature, "I can't shake this feeling that I know him…" Dany knew full well where she knew the creature from, but wouldn't admit that outloud to strangers.

"That there is Jon Snow's direwolf, Ghost, he's called. I met him up at the wall. Never seen him be so friendly with someone, other than Jon." Her eyes widened in surprise, both that this animal was Jon's and that this crazy eyed ginger knew Jon.

"I gotta tell ya, never was I so happy to see a girl's face- then that day you came and saved us with your dragons. Sandor was there that day too, I also never thought I'd be able to say I rode a dragon- but that shit happened! And whether people believe me or not- I'll tell every son of a bitch that until the day I die." As he said it recognition was triggered in her mind, that day had been such a blur- but she somewhat recognized this man. And was thankful that it was people she knew who had found her, rather than someone with a wicked agenda.

Dany smiled and closed her eyes at the man's funny words, Ghost laid next to her and she was thankful for the warmth. What were they doing? She needed to get home.

She moved to stand up, and almost fell straight over- before the man called Sandor caught her. "What are you daft, girl? You're in no condition to stand up, you can barely sit up without getting sick." She scowled at the scarred man for chastising her.

"No, I need to get back. They need me, Jon needs me." Her head pounded.

Sandor placed her down next to Ghost yet again. "At least practice sitting up before running away, you fool. What happened?"

"I stopped Drogon from burning Ghost," She ran her fingers through the direwolfs pelt before admitting to her embarrassment, "and I fell off."

They both laughed, before Sandor asked in a mocking tone, "You fell off? Fell off the dragon? Oh I wish I could have seen it…"

She rolled her eyes, looking up to the sky she saw that her dragons were back, and wished with all her might that Jon was coming for her.


	19. Chapter 19

Jon's POV

Rhaegal stood in front of him, the same terrifyingly beautiful creature that had been frightening the first time he saw him. But now, Jon wasn't afraid. He was grateful that Rhaegal had responded to his calling, surely he would know where his mother was.

But now it was Jon who would have to be brave, he would need to have courage to do what Dany does. But this was in his blood, he was meant to do this. He knew it.

Jon stretched his hand towards Rhaegal, hoping this would work- it had to. They would make this work, as far as Jon knew Rhaegal had never been ridden before- so this was as new to him as it was to Jon.

He could hear his heart beating in his ears.

His breath came out in puffs.

He brushed his hand down the dragon's neck.

His boots were soaked through.

He added pressure on the raggedly intricate scales.

His sword, Longclaw- rested heavily on his hip.

He held his breath in anticipation of what he was about to do.

Jon moved his hands upward, he placed his foot on Rhaegal- ready to push himself up. As he tried to mount the beast, Rhaegal shook him off. Jon tripped and fell off, so he tried again and again- over and over. He did it for hours, each time different from the last- but the end was always the same, with him on his back in the snow.

He had enough, Jon got up and screamed in frustration- "Look at me! I need to find Dany, and I can't do it without you…" He didn't know what to expect, but Rhaegal turned his head away and puffed smoke out his nose. The sun was starting to set, and Jon was discouraged- so he tried once again.

To his surprise when he lifted himself up, Rhaegal didn't struggle. It had taken Jon this long to get to this point, he hadn't really thought about what to do after he finished the first step. Was it like a horse, was he supposed to dig his heels in to go? Jon wasn't sure. So he just sat there, hoping Rhaegal would know what to do.

"Go…. Go! Rhaegal, fly." Jon told the creature, with no response.

 _Please, Rhaegal. Fly._

Jon bent his head on Rhaegal- defeated.

He was about to hop down when Rhaegal started moving. A walk at first, then a run- with his wings starting to move. Then they did it, they were flying.

Jon was holding on for dear life, but they were off the ground. His heart fluttered, and a surge of emotions ran through him. Shock, worry, elation, fear. But his blood boiled with knowledge that this was the Targaryen in him, that he could use it for good- to find the mother of his child.

Shock- he was on a dragon, and the creature wasn't throwing him off.

Worry- that he didn't know how to control or guide Rhaegal.

Elation- the wind blowing in his hair, adrenaline pumping in his veins.

Fear- that he wouldn't be able to find Dany in the dark, that she was hurt- or worse.

All that was running through his mind, making him almost miss the small orange glow of a campfire- a mile or so ahead.

The wind was whipping hard so he had to scream to tell Rhaegal to stop, "RHAEGAL! PUT ME DOWN…" Jon hadn't thought he had been heard, when the dragon started slowing down, and lowering to the ground. It wasn't a very elegant landing, but it got the job done.

Patting the creature's side he walked forward, "Wait here, incase I need you." Jon wasn't sure if Rhaegal would understand but he kept moving forward anyway. Taking Longclaw out, he prepared to come across anything- good or bad.

He walked as silently as he could, Jon got closer and closer to the people around the fire, the figures he saw appeared to be that of two men. Adrenaline forced him to move closer, until he was right behind one of them, Jon swiftly put Longclaw against the mans jugular.

"Move, and I'll slit your throat." The man with the long hair stopped whatever he was doing, and turned to look at his partner. Jon's eyes were too busy scanning the area for more potential dangers to notice who it was he held by the throat.

"Jon? The King in the North out this far without anyone to protect ya?" He recognized the voice, and lowered his sword slightly.

"Tormund, is that you?" The ginger haired man came forward and Jon dropped Longclaw immediately knowing he was in no danger.

"Yea it's me, would have been back at Winterfell sooner if we hadn't come across this one…" Tormond slowly turned his body, revealing an unconscious Dany- with Ghost laying beside her. Both a sight for sore eyes- Jon ran over to them and knelt down.

Her eyes were closed, so Jon lifted Dany's head and saw her eyes flutter. She sleepily made a smile, "Jon…. Is that you?" He nodded at her question, "Why is your… hair so funny? Usually in my dreams your hair is perfect, hmmmm."

Dany's eyes closed yet again curling up in his arms. Jon looked over his shoulder at Tormund, and what looked like the Hound.

"What happened?" He asked.

"How did you get here?" Tormund looked around for a horse as he said it.

"What happened to her?" Jon asked again with a more desperate tone.

"She said she fell off the dragon. Must have hit her head when she landed- shes been all dizzy and gross."

"They left her here?"

"No, theyre here. At least the dark one is, circles over us almost every hour." Jon silently thanked the Hound for his answers before looking back over at Dany, then at her stomach.

Jon couldn't wait any longer so he slipped his arms underneath Dany's head and legs before lifting, looked at Ghost and commanded, "Stay with them, and I'll meet you guys back at Winterfell" He started walking into further into the woods, towards Rhaegal.

"How you gonna get back? How did you get out here, Jon Snow?" Tormund called after him.

Jon ignored him and kept walking,before adding over his shoulder.

"I flew here."

 _ **I'm soooo sorry I took so long to update, I was having a hard time thinking of how to write a good version of this. Till next time XOXO**_


	20. Chapter 20

Sansa's POV

It had been a stressful few days, first the Queen left- and we had no idea how to find her for almost three days. Now Jon was missing, he had told the guards to let him through the gates- and they listened to their King. And now we didn't know where he was either. When Dany went missing, most of the people at Winterfell didn't really stress on it- except for the people she brought with her. But when we couldn't find Jon, things started getting out of control- everyone was panicking. Questions and theories went rampant- whether he left of his own choice, if he was taken by Cersei's people, if he didn't want to be King anymore. Sansa knew she had to play the cool and collected Lady of Winterfell in Jon's absence, she couldn't let them think she was panicking. But she was worried, and it was hard keeping herself so aloof, when it was her brother who was missing.

She had been mad at Jon after the Queen left, she was the Lady of Winterfell- she heard almost everything that went on in these walls. So Sansa had heard about the screaming match the two had had earlier that day, and Jon had decided to hide himself in his rooms that day. She had been the one to have to watch the queen leave on her dragon, to deal with the panicking of Jorah, Missandei, Grey Worm, and all of her other advisors.

Sansa had to sit in Dany's chambers and defend Jon, saying it wasn't completely his fault she left. Jorah was very angry and hard to calm down, and she wouldn't have been able to do it if it weren't for Tyrion. Who surprisingly was defending Jon as well, telling everyone that it wouldn't do any good to play the blame game all day- now was the time to look for solutions. Sansa couldn't have agreed more and was thankful for her former husband, they had been debating for hours- when her brother finally came in asking what happened. Jon had looked guilty, and was shocked and worried when he came to realize there wasn't much to do.

And now he was gone, like an idiot he went after her- of course she was worried for Dany. But how was Jon supposed to find her. She could be anywhere and what was he supposed t find her on foot? No, there was too much ground to cover.

So here she sat in the banquet hall with all of the Lords and Ladys who had supported Jon as King, and she had to listen to them yell and complain. It wasn't pleasant and everytime she tried to speak they would talk over her- so instead Sansa sat in her chair nodding her head at somethings or shaking it at others.

It was all getting so loud and her head was starting to ache- when Ser Davos came bursting through the door, and the room went silent. He rushed over to her, walked as fast as possible without running, and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"The dragons have been spotted, you should come out with us… Just in case." Sansa nodded her head before addressing the group of curious ears around her.

"My Lords and Ladys I have something important I need to attend to, so please- sit and eat. I'll be back as soon as possible." She smiled and walked with Davos across the silent room, she knew they wouldn't listen to her. As soon as she left the room she knew they would rush out to the courtyard to see what was going on.

The doors closed behind her as she walked out, and it turned into a slight jog to get to the to the top of Winterfell. She looked out and saw the dragons coming closer, Sansa's fingers were crossed- hoping for some good news.

The green dragon came even closer and basically stopped a few hundred feet away from Winterfell, when they saw it. Jon and Dany on the beast, the queen was unconscious and as the King slid down from the beast- he had her in his arms. Breathing had stopped on this side of the wall, as Jon carried her to the gates of Winterfell- as they realized how he had found her so fast.

Jon had ridden a dragon.


	21. Chapter 21

Dany's POV

 _She woke up and felt the silky sheets around her, turning over she felt the warmth of the body next to her. Dany's fingers ran back and forth, feeling the smooth planes of his naked chest. She felt a kiss on her shoulder and opened her eyes and was surprised, "Daario? What are you doing?"_

" _Serving my queen…" He leaned in to kiss her, but Dany turned her head and sat up and held the sheet against her nude body._

 _Dany was confused- she looked around, "Where are we?"_

" _Mereen." Daario stood up and Dany averted her eyes, this wasn't right. She was with Jon._

" _I'm not supposed to be in Mereen. This isn't right…"_

" _Fuck Mereen, you're here, with me. That's what matters." Her former lover went and poured two cups of wine and handed one to her._

" _I'm not supposed to be here. Where's Jon?" Her head hurt as she sipped the wine._

" _Jon?"_

" _Yes, where is he?"_

" _Who knows? Who cares?" His aloofness was starting to irritate Dany. This was serious, she was supposed to be in Winterfell- with Jon._

" _I do. I care, get me my robe." He smirked at her anger, thinking she was being cute- her fist balled as her nails dug into her palms._

 _He handed it to her and smirked, "Yes, my queen."_

 _She grabbed it from him and tied it around her waist._

" _Well if i'm here, how is Mereen?" She questioned._

" _I don't know, doesn't really seem important right now." Dany puffed at his irresponsibility._

 _It was easy to see why she had enjoyed Daario's company, he was a beautiful man, but now she was questioning what she saw in him. He was so different from Jon, showed none of the loyalty and responsibility he had for his people. And it was disappointing._

 _She walked around the room, remembering her old rooms in the pyramid of Mereen- before she stopped in front of a closed window. Dany went to open the window to look down at her city, when suddenly it wasn't Mereen she was looking at._

 _Now she was looking out a Window of Winterfell, she saw Jon smiling- with Ghost and a small child. The child screamed in delight, running around as Ghost nipped at their heels. Her heart raced with want. This was her dream, what she wanted more than anything. Jon ran and scooped the child up in his arms. Jon looked up at her and waved, motioning Dany to come forward- they could see her? She looked around for a door to go through, finding nothing dany tried to climb through the window. It wasn't working, as if there was an invisible barrier stopping her from going through._

 _Dany looked up and saw the scenery was changing back, when she felt a hand pulling on her arm. She panicked, it was harder to see them._

" _Momma!"_

" _What are you trying to do? Jump out the window? Kill yourself?" She looked up and saw it was Daario who held her back, and she started to cry. Her grief was unbearable, inconsolable- she wanted to go back. Daario held her and Dany pushed him away- running around the room, she looked through any of the windows. Searching for the vision she couldn't find, her eyes became blurrier as more tears poured down her face._

 _Daario called to her._

" _Dany?"_

 _No she had to go back._

" _Dany?"_

 _She needed Jon._

" _Dany?"_

 _She needed them both._

"Dany?"

 _Why couldn't she go back?_

"Dany? Wake up…. You're dreaming."

Her eyes fluttered. She felt the furs surrounding her.

"Dany, wake up."

She looked up and saw Jon in front of her, and started crying even more. Dany's arms went around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

"It's alright, you're okay." He assured her. This was strange for her normally she didn't allow herself to cry in front of others, tries as hard as she could to avoid it. But something within her made it next to impossible to hold it in anymore.

"What happened? Was it a nightmare?" Jon pulled back to swipe the tears from her face.

"Yes…. No… It was bad, and then good, and then…. It was gone. Oh Jon,"

She couldn't help it, her normally strong persona, was replaced with a weak- hiccuping fool. And she hated it.


	22. Chapter 22

Jon's POV

Jon was starting to get nervous, it had been a few days since they had come back- and they hadn't really had time to be alone and talk. He knew what they were going to talk about and the anticipation was killing him, it would be a hard and awkward conversation. One that he knew would have to happen if they were going to continue with anything.

He was standing on the walkway above the courtyard, watching as the people of winterfell went on with their days. They had questioned him on what happened, but he wasn't going to answer for her- and Jon didn't really want to tell anyone what he had done. Not that he was ashamed or anything, he was proud that he had to fortitude and perseverance to save Dany and ride a dragon. But it was his business and no one else's, and it wasn't for him to decide what Dany wasn't to share with people.

He saw Gendry, Brienne, Arya, and Podrick- training down below. His sister was smiling, something he hadn't seen very often since her return- seeming to finally enjoy something here. Jon saw all the common folk going about their daily routines, when he saw Sansa. She was a great Lady of Winterfell, they respected her, loved her- followed her in his absence.

Tormund and the Hound had returned the day before with Ghost, who had joined returned to his side immediately. However the direwolf had also taken a liking to Dany, and although he joined Jon during the day, at night he stayed with the dragon Queen. It pleased Jon that if he was too much of a coward to join her in her rooms at night, at least Ghost would be there to protect her.

It was about midday when Jon decided to sack up and do something, so he headed to the kitchens and asked for a quick lunch. He took the basket they gave it to him in, and followed Ghost up to her rooms. The direwolf scratched at her door before Jon could get there, he heard her call behind the door.

"Coming Ghost," Dany opened the door and saw Jon was there as well, "Oh Jon, come on in."

He looked around and saw Jorah in the room before looking back at his queen, "I- uh, brought lunch. I was thinking we could talk." His eyes flashed to Jorah, clearly meaning alone. But the old man wouldn't move- not caring what Jon had to say.

Dany saw his flash of eyes and knew what he meant, "Jorah could you give the King and I some privacy, please."

"Of course, my queen." Jon watched the man leave the room before letting his eyes return to Dany.

"So-"

"I-"

They both spoke at the same time, cutting the other off before Jon motioned for her to go first.

"Do you want to sit down?" She asked.

"Sure." She led him to the table near the window and sat across from him. Jon opened the basket and started taking out the food the cook had given him. He served her some of the lunch before making a plate for himself. Clinks and the clatter of silverware filled the silence as they ate their fill of food.

Jon knew it was time, now or never- here we go. He stood up, and she looked at him in confusion- he walked forward and bent down in front of her.

"Dany, I'm sorry. For what I said. For what I did. I should have told you."

"Jon-"

"No, let me finish. I was afraid that you would be angry, that you would leave. And everything was going so perfect for us- I didn't want to ruin it with you. But I was always gonna tell you, I just wanted to find a way to tell you that wouldn't disgust you with the fact that I am am your nephew." Jon looked down in shame, before feeling Dany's hand under his chin- lifting his face to look at her.

"Jon, I wasn't mad that were related, you didn't know- and couldn't control who your parents are any more that I could. I was mad however that you lied to me, that you kept it from me. I will say that I shouldn't have run away, it was immature and it risked both of our lives." She finished.

He wasn't sure who she meant when she said 'our'. His life and hers, or her life and the baby's. Jon's eyes looked down at her stomach.

"Is the baby…." He didn't finish his sentence, but the question was clear.

She smiled and grabbed his hand- putting it on her stomach, he could feel a slight bump. Nothing big or very noticeable, but it was there nonetheless. Jon smiled, before realizing she still hadn't actually said she forgave him. Her actions said one thing, but he needed to hear her say it.

"To be honest with you Jon, it doesn't bother me. If I had been born any earlier, I would have married Rhaegar. And ever since I could remember, I was told I would marry Viserys and give him a true Targaryen heir. Imagine if you had been told all your life you would marry Sansa, or Arya- according to everyone I was destined to marry one of my brothers. And I know it sounds strange… but you are who you are- just as I am who I am. But I will give you a choice, if you don't want to claim this child, I could marry someone else and pretend it's theirs." Jon's blood boiled at the thought- no one would raise any child of his, except himself. He hadn't known his father or mother- and he knew how confusing everything could be.

"No. That baby is mine." A surge of protectiveness washed over him and Jon knew he could never allow Daenerys Targaryen to marry anyone other than himself.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thx so much for all the reads! LOvve y'all**

Ser Davos POV

Davos had been walking through the courtyard after dinner, when Jon came up from behind and grabbed his arm. He turned around to face the King, looking at his tense face.

The older man had thought the King looked distracted at dinner, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I think we need to talk- you, me…. And Sansa."

"Oh, so it's serious then?" Davos questioned.

Jon nodded at his assessment before continuing, "We should talk in my room, it's more private. Less prying eyes." Both of the men turned to go their separate ways, planning to meet in a few minutes.

Davos wandered through the halls looking for Lady Sansa, before stopping at her door and knocking. He waited for a minute before hearing the door start to open.

"Ser Davos? What are you doing here?" Before Davos responded, he looked behind her and saw the other Stark sister, Arya.

"Jon requests you come to his rooms, he says we need to talk."

" moment." Sansa nodded her head before walking back to get her boots, when Arya walked towards the door.

"Well I'm coming too. I'm not going to miss this." She continued walking, before he could respond.

"He only asked for the Lady Sansa."

"I don't care." Davos gave up, refusing to argue with her. If Jon really didn't want her there- the King would have to be the one to dismiss her.

The trio walked down the hall, heading towards Jon's rooms. When they arrived it was Arya who beat Davos to the door, who knocked.

The King answered the door, with a shocked look on his face, "Arya?"

Davos answered the question before it was asked, "She wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Okay, I guess it's fine. Please, sit. All of you." Jon gestured to three of the four chairs aorund the table, going to grab an extra cup. He poured all of them some ale before sitting down across from them.

He took a deep breath before starting, "What I'm about to tell you is completely confidential, I have been having to keep a lot of secrets lately wondering when and if I should share them. I am about to break a promise I made to keep this a secret- a promise I don't take lightly, I'm only doing it because I need your advise. It's about Dany-"

Arya stopped him- questioning the conversation, "Before you go any further, what has it you and the dragon queen agreed to regarding the north?"

"Daenerys and I have come talked about how after all the wars, after she becomes Queen- she will allow the North to remain a self-ruling, unregimented kingdom. Something I was going to come to later in the conversation, Arya."

"Well if that's the only good thing that comes out of this conversation, I'm satisfied." Arya leaned back in her chair.

Davos could hear the silent 'but' hanging in the air, "So what's the problem?"

He waited a moment thinking of how to answer, "I think I'm going to marry her."

Silence was all that could be heard for a few long moments- before Sansa spoke, "Are you serious? I like her and all, but she will be queen somewhere else."

Arya rolled her eyes and leaned in towards Sansa, "I told you this would happen."

Davos was silent while his sisters berated him, "Jon, we've all seen the way you look at her,but…"

"I have an extreme sense of duty to my people, but…" He paused and looked Davos straight in the eyes, "I also have that same sense of duty and loyalty to my family. Do you understand?"

Davos was shocked at first- then understood his King's dilemma, "But I thought she couldn't…"

"We didn't either, it's a miracle."

The girls looked at each other with confusion, before Jon continued.

"I know what I want. I want to be with her, but that doesn't make the decision any easier- What am I supposed to say? 'Sorry I got the woman I love pregnant, bye.' No, I can't. They name me King of the North less than a year ago, and now this. I don't know what to do."

"I don't know what to tell you, Jon." He looked at his King and wondered how long he had known. Had this been what the fight had been about? Why she ran?

"She doesn't want to tell anyone because she's afraid something might happen, which I understand completely. But I need to marry her- and soon. I won't let my child be a bastard, and I won't let anyone question their legitimacy."

All three of them knew how much this meant to him, having gone his whole life with that disgraced title.

Sansa reached across the table to comfort him, "But Jon what about Winterfell, I don't think Dany would ever agree to live here."

"And I wouldn't ask her too, she's been working for this her entire life. I only see three options here, two of them- I don't know how the Lords would react and one would kill me. I either abdicate the throne here, and let the people decide their next King, and leave with Dany for Kings landing. Or I leave with Dany and become King consort, still technically King of the North and name a Warden of the North- to rule in my absence. The only problem I see with that is they probably wouldn't like joining the seven kingdoms again. And the last option would be I marry Dany, and let her and my child live in Kings landing- away from me, let her raise my child alone."

Davos pinched the bridge of his nose, "Who would you make the Warden of the North?"

"Sansa. She's a stark, they love her and respect her. And she's proven herself."

Her eyes widened in shock, Sansa knew she was Lady of Winterfell, but she assumed that would only be her title until Jon got married- now Warden of the North.

"Would the Lords accept her, an unmarried woman?" Arya questioned looking at both of her siblings.

"I would never make Sansa marry, the only time she will get married is if it is of her choosing." Jon felt strongly about this subject, knowing all she had been through before.

Davos knew this was an important subject, one that would change a lot, but he also knew neither of the three Jon called in could make this choice.

"I think this has to be your decision Jon, and if you want to keep her pregnancy a secret- you'll have to decide soon." All who left the room did so with a heavy heart, knowing the quiet peace that had settled over Winterfell over the past few months, would soon be disrupted by the revealing of a yet unborn child.

 _ **I just**_ _ **re-watched**_ _ **a lot of season 7 and loved it soooo much the next time around! I still**_ _ **couldn't**_ _ **decide which was my fav episode! Which one was yours! LOL**_

 _ **Also if**_ _ **you'd**_ _ **like to see a certain POV, hit me up in the comments and Ill see if I can fit it in with the story! XOXO**_


	24. Chapter 24

Dany's POV

Jon had been spending a lot of time alone as of late, waking before dawn to train with all the warriors- then only returning to her rooms after midnight. Dany woke up every time he came to her- keeping her eyes closed as his hands roamed over her stomach. It was hard to keep from smiling with glee, but then his answers about their future were vague- saying he had a lot of hard decisions coming his way. She wouldn't push the subject, because she knew it was a sensitive one. It was hard to imagine what she would do if Jon had placed such a choice before her, to leave his old home or leave his new family.

It was easy to see how the decision weighed on him, torn between the new and the old. And she didn't know what to say to him- how to advise him. Dany wanted nothing more than this to be an easy decision, but she knew it wasn't. So instead in the morning she would turn to him, kiss him senseless and let him go. But just because Dany let him go, doesn't mean it didn't hurt her to do so- knowing this could be her fate. To wake up every morning, without him there.

Dany sat at the banquet hall for an early lunch, with Ghost at her feet. Thinking, about how this would work. It seemed that's all any of them had been doing lately.

Thinking about her rightful Kingdom.

About the White Walkers.

Thinking about her soon to be child.

About Cersei.

Thinking about her dragons.

About those who would harm them.

Thinking about her people.

About Jon's People.

It all made her head spin, most of her worries she could share with her advisors, but some more personal matters- sat festering in her brain. Dany got up- her appetite gone. She walked to the doors of the hall, grabbing her coat. Once outside she felt better, the ache in her head leaving her- almost immediately. Ghost followed at her heels, he had acting more protective as of late, growling at almost anyone whom he didn't approve of coming too near. She had asked Jon about it one night, wondering why he was so hostile to some of the people in Winterfell.

" _Why does he do it, he hardly knows me?" She questioned._

" _Some people believe that Direwolves have sharpened senses, an acute sense of smell. Sometimes even able to smell a change happening in their owner's body. Ghost might be able to smell the baby inside you." Jon bent down towards her belly, and playfully took a big sniff._

" _Oh yeah I smell it, something's happenin in there." She laughed and shoved him away._

" _But i'm not his owner."_

" _Well I am, maybe he knows it's my baby growing in there." Jon smiled and bent down to kiss her._

She wouldn't really ever know if that was why Ghost was taking such a liking to her, but she didn't really mind. Sometimes it made her laugh, the way he could scare someone so easily, that might make her a bad person- laughing at people's fears. But she knew she would stop him before anything serious happened.

Dany was in a part of Winterfell she hadn't really explored yet, so she was curious to look around. She looked around at the snowy ground- then her stomach gave a lurch. Twisting in a disgusting way. Her mouth tasted salty- bringing back memories of bloods coppery taste that made her gag.

She looked around for any kind of bucket or something and came up empty, she bent her head behind a large rock- and purged her stomach of what little lunch she actually had.

"You are i'll." The toneless voice of Brandon Stark came from behind her.

She was shocked at first, then embarrassed at being caught so vulnerable, "You scared me, Bran."

"It will go away. The sickness, it will pass after a while."

Dany's eyes widened at first, wondering how he could know. Then a memory came to her, one of Jon saying how Bran called himself the 'three- eyed raven'. How he knew things that couldn't be known- at least not by anyone who was still alive.

"You know."

"I know everything. And you needn't worry." She stood to her full height and walked closer.

"Worry? About what?"

"I know you worry for your child's safety. Worry that it will happen again." He was reading her fears, as if her brain was a book he had studied dutifully.

"You can see my-"

"Yes. I see all. And they will be beautiful."

"They?"

"Your children."

Her voice shook, a breath caught in her throat- falling to her knees beside him.

"With Jon? They will be his. He will be with me?"

He looked at her, saying nothing- but not needing to. She saw all the confirmation in his eyes that she needed to see.

"Then you must tell him. It had to be you, Bran- he won't believe me if I tell him it is destined to be. Jon is questioning himself and what he knows must happen. I need yo-" He cut her off.

"I cannot tell Jon what he must do, the choice must be his. I cannot interfere, and Daenarys that future is not set, if others are tempted in the wrong direction- Jon's future may change."

"So I cannot interfere?"

Bran shook his head, "I never said that. The three-eyes raven may not get involved, but you are not the three-eyed raven."

Dany took Bran's hand and kissed it in gratitude, "Thank you, my love. You are my brother- my family now. And I will forever be grateful to you."

She left Jon's brother and the funny looking face-tree, behind as he dismissed her. Her heart was full, knowing that destiny wanted Jon and Daenerys Targaryen to be together.

 _ **I need all of your help, plz! I have been having trouble with putting certain ideas of mine to paper, so if any of you have any cool suggestions that would be awesome! Till next time...XOXO**_


	25. Chapter 25

Jon's POV

The question still hung in the air, it felt as though each day Jon's answer was different- it had been weeks since the talk with his sisters and Davos. During the day Jon would look at his people and think how much they needed him, then at night Jon would go to Dany's rooms and look at his child in her womb- and know in his soul he was meant to be with them. Dany had been smiling at him dreamily as of late, and it made him feel funny- like she knew something he didn't.

He was outside in the courtyard training with some of the more inexperienced warriors, pointing out how to improve, or what to change. Tormund had been helping him since some of the new Wildlings were needing of training as well- and it helped to have the Wildling chieftain here with him for that.

Jon looked up at the balcony above them, and saw Dany sitting there with Sansa and Brienne, eating the extra bread and meat that had been brought out for the men training. He smiled at Dany, seeing her eat- it had been kind of hard for her to keep any meals down for too long. Most of them had been coming back up, no matter how hard they tried.

"Look at your woman putting it away." Tormund said from behind him.

"My woman?"

"The silver-haired dragon. That's your woman."

"I, uh… guess she must be hungry." Jon tried avoiding the question.

"Please, I'm not one of these southern fools,"

"Southern? You mean the people of Winterfell, I told you this is the north."

"Anyone from south of the wall is a southerner. Anyway- as I was saying… I know women, I know their bodies. Wildling men are not afraid of a woman giving birth. The educated men with skinny arms do not see the signs." Tormund smiles through his unkempt red beard, while Jon wonders if Dany would be mad.

"I knew before, when you came to get us in the woods, when you asked what happened. After you looked at her face, you looked down- and not at her tits, further down." Tormund pointed downwards.

He hadn't said it yet, but Jon knew that Tormund had figured it out.

"Your woman is carrying your child, why have you not celebrated yet?"

"I want to, believe me. But first we must be married, my child must be legitimate. The wise men in the south will not accept our child, if born out of wedlock." He worried if Tormund had noticed if anyone else had as well- now Tormund, and Davos, and Sansa, and Arya new. And he wasn't sure if Dany had told anyone in confidence yet either.

"Well then, Wolf-King- if you don't want people to know you have to marry her quick. I'm a good boy, who keeps secrets- the next who finds out might not be."

Later that night during dinner, he thought about what Tormund had said- knowing the longer they waited, the more likely something could happen. Jon's head was in another place not paying attention to what was going on around him. It would have been easy to put the inevitable off, but it seemed unlikely that procrastination would be an ally. Everyone in the room talked around him, hundreds of conversations- but all he could hear was one.

The only Targaryen he had ever known- Aemon.

 _Love is the death of duty._

Sansa talked with Sandor.

 _What is honor, compared to a woman's love?_

Tyrion joked with Jorah.

 _What is duty, against the feel of a newborn son in your arm?_

Missandei laughed with Grey Worm.

 _Death of duty._

Talking-

A _woman's love?_

Joking-

 _Feel of a newborn?_

Laughing-

 _There comes a day when it is not easy._

Jon stood up from his seat.

 _A day when he must choose._

All eyes were on him, silence slowly filling the hall.

Breathing hard- Jon whispered, "And this is my day."

Jon cleared his throat and spoke, "My Lords and Ladys, I have an announcement to make in regards to the alliance between the North and the last Targaryen." He looked down at Dany, willing her to trust him and follow along. He knew only to speak of what they had agreed on over the many advisor meetings they had had before.

"Queen Daenerys and have come to an agreement, in return for her help with the war against the White Walkers, and after she wins the Iron throne- and takes her place as the rightful Queen. She will acknowledge the North as a free and separate Kingdom of it's own," The people of Winterfell cheered in joy and relief.

"In return the North and the Last Targaryen will form an alliance in word and in marriage…."

Silence returned, some with questions- some with knowledge of what it meant. Jon held his head high and continued, "Daenarys Targaryen will be married, and there are certain things an alliance of this kind would mean. However I would never speak for any of you, without first your input- so here I am asking for your input. There are only two ways this will work,"

Jon paused and looked around ready for the most controversial part of his speech- the one that would cause most uproar.

 _A day when he must choose._

"One- I would marry the queen and eventually leave with the her, and you would choose a new King- in my place. Or two- I marry the queen and leave with her, but stay your King-and leave a Warden to rule in my place. The North would still be it's own Kingdom and have formed forever an unbreakable alliance between our two great Kingdoms, ours- the North. And hers- on the Iron throne. Separate but together in arms."

Jon finally looked down at Dany before speaking again, "The marriage between the Queen and I however is inevitable- and will happen either way. However if you would like me to relinquish the title of King in the North after the marriage, I will do so-"

Dany interrupted him then, "No, Jon-"

 _There comes a day when it is not easy._

Jon wouldn't stop and continued on, "I will do so because I am willing to sacrifice my reign as King for the safety and prosperity of the North, if that is what you want. I leave the decision, to you know- my Lords and Ladys."

Before he could continue any further he turned around in front of all of his people and took Dany by the hand, silently asking her to stand. Jon then took out Longclaw and knelt down in front of her, "This is my pledge to you, Daenerys Targaryen. An unbreakable vow, that shall only end with my death. I shall honor and protect you, until my last breath. I promise you this on my sword, and on my life."

He looked up at Dany, whose eyes held all the emotion he knew she hated to show in public, before speaking- in a voice every person in the hall could hear.

"Rise, my King."

 _ **Soooooooo what did you think? Was it good, was it bad? You decide... Till next time XOXO**_


	26. Chapter 26

Ghost's POV

I laid in my spot next to the bed, the people in here doing crazy things with my Jon's woman- the one with the silver hair. The one who saved me from the big black creature that flew from above. I did not like the ugly beasts, but I knew they smelled like Dany and knew they were hers- so I could not kill the flying things.

And I did not like the people who came in to see the one Jon calls Dany, they had sharp objects and could hurt her. Then they wrapped her in a white skin and started cutting, I did not like it and started to warn them to stay away.

"Ghost stop, it's okay they're making me a dress. You don't need to scare them." I huffed before returning to my spot, not liking dress. But it still made me happy when humans got scared- they made a funny scent. His Dany had a nice scent, something inside her reminded me of Jon- and it made me want to stay very close.

When I found her on the floor in the snow, I smelled it then- my Jon. Now I stayed near my Dany- to protect the scent. No one else could have it.

Like the man with the sword and yellow straw hair, whenever he was near his Dany- he smelled the same way Jon smelled when looking at his Dany. I did not like it, she was not his. She was Jon's. Now she was mine.

My Dany sent the humans who made her 'dress' away and shared her lunch with me. Sometimes I stayed with my Jon, sometimes with my Dany- but my favorite time was night.

At night my Jon would be with us in Dany's room, and it was easier for me to protect them both in one room. At night I didn't have to choose. My Jon loved having my help, but now he liked it even more when I stayed to protect our Dany.

I closed my eyes and laid in the sunspot in the room, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." The man with the yellow hair came through her door. I did not like him here in Dany's room, alone. At least I was here to protect her.

"My queen."

"Jorah, is something wrong?"

"Not wrong exactly, I just…"

"What is it?"

"Is marrying this Jon- king, really the best idea?"

This man is talking about my Jon.

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"Well I know how sometimes you make impulsive decisions. Especially with," The man paused with a scrunched up look on his face I made when something I ate was not satisfactory. Something gross.

"Especially now- your judgement might be impaired and I don't want us to make any rash decisions that might harm your reign."

My Dany's face was cold, "And how is my judgement impaired?"

"I know. I was there for the last time with Drogo. You may not be showing, but you are my queen and I notice almost everything."

She stopped talking for a few minutes, "And again how does that impair my judgment?"

"I just mean you've come this far, and we wouldn't want to compromise the Iron throne for some boy…."

"So what would you have me do? Leave? Let the white walkers kill everyone? Abandon Jon?"

"If the white walkers are as formidable as they were past the wall, then Winterfell might already be dead, I think you should leave for the south. Protect yourself, leave men here to help fight. But take your dragons to help win the war against Cersei instead."

"And where would you be?"

"With you of course."

"Would you want to raise my child as well? You obviously want me to leave Jon here to die. I won't abandon the North, they need me and my dragons to fight against them. I'm no coward. I don't run from my promises. I made a promise to the North that I intend to keep."

"But must you marry him? It is unnecessary. He will only hold you back to fight every battle he see's fit."

"Why wouldn't I marry him, were having a child. And he is a King."

"Jon Snow is no King- he is a bastard!"

The man was starting to yell at my Dany, so I stalked towards him. Ready to pounce at her command.

My Dany stood as tall as her small figure could allow, "I am your queen, am I not?"

"Yes of course, Dany. I will follow you anywhere."

"Then your Queen is getting married to the King in the North. He will be your King. You will follow my husband and I, anywhere. And you will treat him with the respect he deserves. You will treat your King with as much respect as I see fit. Do you understand?" My Dany's face was red, she was breathing hard and her fists were clenched.

"Yes, my Queen."

"Leave me. Now."

The man with the yellow hair finally left the room, and my Dany stood at her table.

She threw the tray with our forgotten lunch on the floor, before sitting in her chair. I padded towards her and rested my head on my Dany's knee.

She looked down at me and smiled, the smell that men got before battle leaving her. My Dany was happy again.

Sorry it's been so long since I updated I've been having a sort of writers block going on for some reason, maybe it's because it's going to be sooooo long until season 8 lol but I also had a lot to do this week my birthday is on Friday and I've had a lot to get ready for... I'll try super hard to get back on that writing horse tho. Till next time XOXO


	27. Chapter 27

Jon's POV

Jon walked out the gates of Winterfell, knowing she would be there at this time of day, the scroll he had just received weighed heavily in his pocket. Dany was there of course, eating an afternoon snack for herself- and bringing a bloodier snack to feed her sons.

"Hey, m'lady…" She heard him approach and laughed at his words. Ghost never joined her for this part of Dany's day, preferring to come find Jon to the dragons.

Dany turned to look at him with joy in her eyes, "Well hello, m'lord. To what do I owe this afternoon delight. I usually don't see you for a few more hours." Her tone turned serious- worried, "What is it?"

"Nothing to be so worried about, I got a raven, from the wall." He carefully watched her reaction knowing the wall would forever be a sore subject. "Its , uhh...The Wildlings that stayed behind are having a hard time adjusting to the strict rules of the wall. They... they need Tormund. The men think having a Wildling leader will help keep things in order. And I need your help."

"My help? With what?" Her eyes slightly narrowed, and Jon knew he would have to be careful.

"Tormund needs to get there, and soon. And I was hoping I could take him, on Rhaegal. I learned how to ride him, now I need to know how to guide him."

Jon knew then that Dany would assume he was nervous to ride, and he was- but he couldn't tell her the real reason. "You do know our wedding is in a few days, correc?"

"Yes, my love- I do know that. But I'll only be gone for one or two days- maybe three tops." Jon leaned in to kiss her neck and heard the two dragons above them in the distance.

"And yet you still want to go?"

"I'll go, drop him off- and come back. Quick and easy. But it can only be so if you help me learn how to guide Rhaegal."

"Okay…. Call him."

"Alright. RHA-"

She stopped him before he could finish, "No, call him up here…" Dany pointed at her head, and Jon knew she wanted to see Rhaegal respond to his call for herself. He would indulge her.

 _Rhaegal._

 _Come down here._

 _Please._

Jon wasn't sure it would work, and worried that when he actually needed it- Rhaegal wouldn't come. Luckily he wasn't so embarrassed.

Rhaegal swooped down and landed with a flourish near his mother. She smiled at what Jon had done, at Rhaegal- before running her hand along her sons neck.

"My boys are special, they understand a lot- they are very smart. If you want to tell him to fly, you must say, 'Valahd'. Rhaegal will understand that."

"Is that Valyrian?"

"No, it's Dothraki. They know another command in Valyrian though, 'Dracarys'."

"What does it mean?"

"Dragonfire, literally. But they know it as a command to burn- to fire at my will."

"I doubt I'll need it, not for this trip."

"You never know. It's better to be prepared- Jon you must promise me to be careful, not to do anything reckless. Okay?"

"Of course, my queen."

Jon walked forward and kissed her, making it last for the next few days. He looked at Dany before turning away, going back into Winterfell to get Tormund and anything else he might need for his trip to the wall.

Jon walked into Tormunds small room without knocking, "Let's go."

"Fine, fine. Don't get your panties in a twist, Wolf King."

The two men walked out the Winterfell gates, for Jon the second time that day. They stood a few hundred feet from the walls and Jon called. He closed his eyes.

 _Rhaegal._

 _Come dow-_

"What are you doing." Tormund looked confused at Jon's expression.

"I'm calling for our ride."

"What?"

 _Rhaegal._

 _Come down here._

 _Please._

They spent a few minutes just standing there, when finally they heard the flapping of their gigantic wings. Rhaegal landed in front of them, and Jon was amazed. Every time it shocked him no less, that he had this connection with such a strong and powerful creature.

"Okay get on…"

"Where's the dragon queen? Is she not flying us?" Jon put his foot on Rhaegal and pushed- letting his leg swing over.

Straddling the creature he stuck out his hand, "No, I'm taking us."

"Shit…. Okay, your not as pretty as the last rider. I'll not be hanging on like some woman…"

He laughed at the red haired man who struggled to get up behind him, "Do whatever you want, just as long as you don't fall off."

Jon took a deep breath praying this would work, "Valahd"

And instantly they were off, for the wall.

They arrived at Castle Black in the freezing wind, Jon let Rhaegal leave- knowing he wouldn't go far, and he wouldn't travel past the wall.

Tormund looked at him and Jon could hardly keep a straight face- his windblown hair stood almost straight back, "So where are these problem Wildlings? I'll sort them out-"

Jon's serious face came back, "There are no problems with the Wildlings- were here for a meeting with Edd. To strategize."

"And why couldn't we do that back at Winterfell? Not that I'm complaining, being further North favors me- but wouldn't your wife to be want to be included in on this?"

"At times like this, with how the walkers could attack at any moment- one of us must be at Winterfell. To protect it. This time it is her who is at home, protecting it- she has a dragon, so do we. Only one of us needed to be here for this, and I haven't exactly told her of my constant correspondence with the Wall. And if I did tell her, she would have insisted on coming. Leaving Winterfell without a protector."

"That's not how she's gonna take it. The Dragon Queen doesn't look like one to sit quietly at home, protecting the children."

"She's not the type,and she won't like not being in the action- but for now there is no action. And I'm hoping there won't be any for a little while longer."

 **What do ya think? PS what shows are you guys gonna watch on the GOT offseason, it could be a while till season 8, so im gonna need suggestions LOL Till next time XOXO**


	28. Chapter 28

Dany's POV

Dany walked across the courtyard with Ghost at her heels, Tyrion close to her right and Missandei on her left. She was tired of being left in the dark and needed to know what was going on.

"I advise against this, Daenerys. Going in there and demanding answers isn't the way to gain the respect of Jon's people."

She spun around to look at her Hand, "I don't give a damn about what they think about me! Something is going on, I know it. And I intend to find out what it is."

"You should give a damn what his people think! After what he said in there a week ago, 'those people' will decide if Jon stays King in the North or not. And I think in the long run, you would regret it if you are the reason he is no longer a queen."

Dany shook her head, taking a deep breath- she looked at Missandei.

"You should listen to him, your grace. He's right- we shouldn't jump to conclusions," Dany looked at her friend, agreeing with what she had said.

"What would you have me do then, Tyrion?"

"Go in there, have a drink. Make conversation with people. Be calm, and if you can't do that- at least pretend to be calm. Approach Davos in a nice way, dont let people see you panic."

Dany conceded, letting him guide her in this decision- for now. Despite the uneasy feeling she had about pretending everything was okay, Dany entered the hall and smiled at the people there. Even if they didn't reciprocate she would be friendly anyway, not trying to give them any other reason to not trust her.

Sitting in her chair, Dany saw the empty seat next to her- Jon' seat. The only consolation she could find in this situation with Jon was if something were really wrong with him- Ghost would know. That's how it worked it had too. That's how it worked with her sons, it must work the same with Ghost and Jon- sure Ghost wasn't his child but they were a bonded pair. Bonded by choice. So she wouldn't let him leave her side, incase Ghost felt any sort of inclination that something happened to Jon- she wanted to be first to know.

Dany kept the smile on her face the entire dinner, through every conversation, every fake laugh- after a while her face started to feel numb. She kept it up though, and as casually as she could- headed over to Davos.

"Your Grace, how goes it?"

"I need to talk to you Ser Davos, in private." Despite her friendly face, her voice was serious.

"Of course, tomorrow?"

"No. Tonight, we will meet in Tyrions rooms. Immediately after this is all done. Now if you'll excuse me." Dany walked towards the doors of the hall, stopping every so often to bid another goodnight to anyone who stopped her.

She waited in Tyrions room, her foot tapping- Tyrion drinking. He didn't approve, he thought they should wait before making any accusations. But Dany was done waiting.

The door opened and in walked Ser Davos, the air filled with tension and silence.

Tyrion broke it, "Oh good you're here. Want a drink? Of course you do, I need one."

"Please sit, Ser Davos."

"You needn't call me Ser in here, your grace. Still feels funny to me."

"Then I insist the same, call me Dany."

Her Hand joined them at the table with three glasses of the dark liquid, one for Davos- and two for himself.

"My thanks." Tyrion tipped one of his glasses at the Kings advisors gratitude.

"Now down to business, from your tone earlier- I assume this isn't a social call. Is it Dany?"

"No it's not. I want to know what Jon is doing at the wall. I'm not an idiot and I don't appreciate being lied to."

"I'm not sure what yo-"

"Cut the crap. Why did he need to get up there in such a hurry? Has something happened?"

"Jon doesn't share everything with me."

"Well what has he shared with you, because he told me there was something going on with the Wildlings that needed handling."

"I haven't heard anything about the Wildlings."

"So you know nothing."

"I have nothing against you, I am loyal to my King. Just as I assume you would want Tyrion to be. I don't think I know anything of importance, but I also wouldn't want to betray Jon's trust by letting anything slip past me. So I'm sorry."

"Ugh you're no help."

Tyrion mumbled under his breath, "I told you this would happen. Be patient, Dany."

Dany got up from her seat, ready to leave before calling over her shoulder, "Patience isn't one of my strong suits."

Dany woke with a gasp. An uncomfortable pain in her chest, a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her breath was ragged, skin clammy- shaking for some unknown reason. She looked up in her groggy state and saw Ghost pacing across the floor, whining every so often.

Looking out the window to her left, she saw it was later than she normally woke up. The rest of the house would be up getting ready to break their fast. Dany knew she could not go back to sleep, images and feelings would flood her mind. Her hand shook and she knew something was wrong, something had happened. She didn't know what, but from looking at Ghost and the feelings churning inside her- she knew it couldn't be good.

Before anyone could come in to help her dress or do her hair, she did it all herself- in a mad rush. Flying out the door with Ghost right beside her, she ran to the banquet hall, she knew she looked a mess but Dany did not care.

The doors flung open as she pushed them and all eyes were on her and the beast beside her, Dany's breath uneven and loud in her ears. There was silence as she walked to the front of the room, she could feel Tyrion's worried gaze on her, "Dany, no….."

"I will not wait any longer. I am not the cool, calm and collected Queen you asked for, that's not me. I am Daenerys Targaryen and I let my emotions get to me most of the time, and sometimes that's not for the best. But today… Today I am glad I am that Queen, because everything inside me- all my emotions are telling me something is wrong."

There was silence in the hall- most to afraid of the mad kings daughter to ask what could be wrong. Not Sansa, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I felt it and know it to be true, something is wrong with Jon- at the wall. I don't know, but I do know the only thing that could ever be a problem at the wall…. Are the walkers."

There were murmurs throughout the hall, some scared, some saying it wasn't true.

Dany pleaded with the northerners to believe her, "I have seen them, they are real. They killed one of my dragons, and as much as I hope nothing is wrong at the wall. What if something did happen? And we're sitting here doing nothing?"

"Dany, maybe we should go and talk somewhere a bit more private?" Tyrion slowly walked towards her, as if afraid she was an animal that would attack at any moment- before taking her arm and trying to guide her away.

She shook him off, "No! Let me finish. I know none of you trust me, because you think I am just some mad Kings daughter- here to steal your King. But that's not true, I am here to defend the north, the south- the world. From something that won't care what our name is or how much gold we carry in our pocket. I jus-"

The child, Lady Lyanna Mormont was the first to speak against her- cutting Dany off before she could finish, "Why should we trust you? We don't know you, we know Jon- but he is not here. And you may be marrying him, but that doesn't make you our Queen and you aren't his wife yet."

"I am Jon's wife in all but name. You are his people, and all of you are his family- which makes you my family. And I don't abandon family, I will fight tooth and nail for you, I will fight to the death for you, for Winterfell, for the North! I may not be from here, but this is Jon's home, which makes it my home as well- and I would rather be ready for a fight, then wait here doing nothing like sitting ducks- waiting for the slaughter!"

Dany was yelling by the end of it, willing everyone there to believe her- to not let their prejudice against her, ruin them, "So please… Please help me protect our home from those who would destroy it."


End file.
